Kenichi's Dream Date Gone Wrong
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: The good news: Kenichi manages to ask Miu out on a date, on his own this time. The bad news: Niijima finds out. When their friends decide to either spy on them, pitch in, or wreck the date, an all-around disastrous catastrophe is inevitable. Will Kenichi's natural bad luck contribute to it all, or will he be able to redeem himself to Miu? /Cowritten with PrinceKheldar25!/
1. Seize the Opportunity for Love!

**A/N: HELLUR. B] So this is a collab story with one of my best friends, John Marc (PrinceKheldar25), and I'm really excited! He was the one who got me into Kenichi and now I'm totally obsessed with it now. Kenichi/Miu is literally one of my OTPs. xDD Now even though neither of us have finished reading the entire manga yet, this story will be primarily mangaverse, so sorry for any spoilers! Anywhoozle, I hope y'all will enjoy this story, because we're having so much fun writing it! I'd also like to thank JoMar for introducing me to this amazing anime/manga and coming up with such an awesome idea for a KenMiu fanfic. xD**

**And now a message from the man himself, John Marc! He's so sweet.**

**Yo! Sooo this is my first fanfic and I couldn't have done this without Tay-chan here guiding me. She's an awesome writer and I'm honored to be able to work with her. I hope you all enjoy the silly romance that comes out of this story and I hope it gives you ALL THE FEELS. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kisara had always been privy to the underlying mutual feelings between Kenichi and Miu (after all, she'd spent a fair share of the time they'd known each other to tease the blonde about it). But as of late, Kisara had begun to notice how Miu was starting to react differently to the teases. She'd gone from brushing it off, to flailing her arms whilst sputtering denials, to merely taking the comments in silence while attempting to hide the blush growing prominent on her cheeks.

Kisara knew what these little, subtle changes meant. After all, she'd undergone the same transitions in the span of time she'd grown to fall for Ukita.

Since Kenichi was obviously too cowardly to act on his own, Kisara decided he just needed a little push in the right direction. Besides.. and though she'd never admit it verbally, Kisara did owe it to Miu for helping her out on her date with Ukita.

But of course, with Kisara, a push could never be a little one.

* * *

Immediately after the bell rang, the redhead strode up to where Kenichi had instantly approached Miu's desk. "I need to borrow him for a bit," she informed the blonde with a smirk. "This won't take long." Without waiting for a response, Kisara grasped the back of Kenichi's collar and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Miu blinked, watching in stunned silence. "Uh.. have fun?" she called after them, offering a puzzled wave in their direction.

Kenichi sent Miu a helpless look as Kisara dragged him out of the classroom and into the hallway. "Umm.. Kisara? What is this all about?"

She gave him a serious look before speaking.

"Kenichi, you need to grow a pair and ask Miu out."

"Wha-what?!" He blushed with embarrassment. "I can't ask her out! Do you know what the Elder would do to me?!" He could already see himself being beaten to near death, bloodied and bruised with the Elder standing over him with glowing eyes. Kisara rolled her eyes at the cowering second-year.

"It doesn't have to be a _date_, per se. But look, you obviously like her. And from what I've seen, she likes you too. Now-"

At her words, Kenichi's eyes went wide and turned into hearts. He flailed and squealed with delight, Kisara jumping back with a surprised look on her face. "W-what the hell, Shirahama?!"

Kenichi chuckled apologetically as he calmed down. "Sorry about that," he smiled with a faint blush.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Miu sneezed loudly. "...Augh, not all over my book..!" she mumbled to herself crossly as she wiped her nose.

"Alright, I'll try to see if we can take a day off from training."

Kisara blinked and then smirked a bit. "Atta boy. I hear the Aquarium is having a free day on Saturday."

This especially worked out great, since the aquarium was somewhere on Kenichi's list of 50 Places to Take Miu on A Date. "That sounds great! Thank you so much, Kisara-san!"

* * *

Upon their return, Miu gave the duo inquisitive looks, to which Kisara only smirked (making Miu feel a bit ill at ease), and Kenichi- well, let's just say he was too caught up in his own daydreams to even notice. He was already imagining how their date would go, dreamily mulling over it all.

In his mind, this was how it was playing out.

"_Aaah! Sharks! I'm scared, Kenichi-san! Help me! Protect me!" Miu would squeal, clinging to him as the sharks in the tank would menacingly bare their teeth at them._

_And Kenichi would take her into his arms heroically, declaring, "I'll always protect you, Miu! Don't be scared!" He'd wave a fist at the sharks and send them swimming away._

_Miu would just be completely overtaken with joy. "Oh, Kenichi! You're my hero!" she would squeal and lean in for a kiss. Closer... closer... closer still... and finally their lips would mee-_

"Shirahama-kun?" A voice broke into his thoughts, startling him from his reverie.

Kenichi blinked, seeing himself in the gardening club greenhouse. ...When had he gotten here? Wasn't he just out in the hallway with Kisara? But instead of seeing the former Fist looking at him, the familiar face of Izumi was peering at him.

"Are you okay, Kenichi? Have you even heard a single word I said?" Izumi was a combination between concerned and indignant. All Kenichi had done since he'd arrived was laugh idiotically to himself and vigorously water each and every single plant. Had that dojo finally broken him?

Kenichi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh.. sorry, guess I zoned out..."

"...Uh, Kenichi?"

"..Yeah, what is it, Izumi?"

"You're getting water on your shoes."

Lo and behold, when Kenichi glanced down, he hadn't noticed that he'd let his grip on the watering can slacken. ...His legs were drenched with water. "...HOW DID I NOT FEEL MY LEGS GETTING WET UNTIL NOW?!"

"Anyway..." Now that Izumi had seized Kenichi's attention, she had her chance. "So... the Aquarium's having a Free Day on Saturday...and.." She fidgeted, nervously reaching into her pocket to feel the two tickets she'd acquired.

"Yeah! Isn't it greeeeat?" Kenichi swooned, already beginning to get lost in his imaginings again.

Oh, no. She was losing him again. She had to spit it out now, or she'd completely lose her chance! "And I was just wondering... if maybe.. wecouldgotogether!" Izumi blurted out almost incoherently, but as soon as the words flew out of her mouth, the door flew open.

"Kenichiii! Are you almost done? It's time to go." Much to Izumi's dismay, Miu's jovial voice came filtering in, followed by her cheerful face coming into view.

"Yeess, Miuuu!" Kenichi all but dropped the watering can. "Bye, Izumi," he added as if it was an afterthought, following the blonde like a lovesick puppy out the door.

Izumi facefaulted. _Why does this keep happening to meee?!_

* * *

"H-Hey, Miu?" Kenichi began to ask her as they walked home.

"Hmmm? What is it, Kenichi?"

"W-Well, the Aquarium is having a free day Saturday and, uhh-"

Miu's heartbeat started to go up almost rapidly, her big blue eyes going wide. _Is he- is he asking me out?! _Before the words had even left Kenichi's mouth, Miu blurted out, "YES! I wanna see the fishieees!" she giddily clasped her hands together with sparkly eyes. Cue Kenichi's anime crash.

_THAT'S what she's happy about?!_


	2. Revealing the Big News!

**A/N: (John Marc here) Hello again everyone! So this chapter was fun to write, especially with the different reactions from the Shinpaku Alliance. xD Again, Tay-chan blew me away with her awesome writing! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and... SHINPAKU! SHINPAKU! *does the salute***

***Spongebob voice* Ain't he a doll? (this is Tay now btw) xD This is where things start to get interesting. Man, I just love all the characters in Kenichi. They're all so diverse and hilarious in their own way. xD I loved displaying it here with JoMar. Revel in his epic writing, guys! Revel in it!**

**Oh, and for the disclaimer, we have a special guest, none other than Apachai Hopachai!**

**Apachai: *crashes through the fourth wall destructively* Apachai says JoMar and Tay-chan do not own History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE AND I WON'T KIDNAP YOUR KIDS! APAPAPAPAAA!**

**Miu: Apachai! First answering the phone, now this? That is **_**not **_**how you do a disclaimer, either!**

* * *

The creepy laugh of the school's alien newspaper reporter filled the streets as he slithered and crawled towards the Shinpaku Alliance building downtown. His nimble fingers flitted over the buttons and keys of his PDA, inputting latest information on Kenichi and Miu into it. "Oh, wait till the guys hear this," Niijima mused to himself before opening the door to the main room. He'd taken Miu out for some anmitsu, as he was prone to do when he wanted to know something. In other words, he'd bribed her, and Miu had been eager to inform him of the newest happenings. That which included Kenichi asking her out.

The room was filled with the sound of sparring; fists and feet flew through the air rapidly in an almost rhythmic synchronization that Siegfried made certain to sing about.

All came to a comedic halt as Niijima made his entrance, not without his trademark guffaw, his forked lizard tongue slithering into view out of his mouth, everyone freezing in place. Whenever Niijima laughed like that, something was up.

"Commander Niijima! Sir!" Matsui smartly saluted with his free hand, his other proudly holding up the flag he consistently carried around.

Niijima held up a hand for silence. "I have an important announcement to make!" he proclaimed. "It seems our young, innocent General Kenichi has asked Miu out on a date!"

Kisara went wide eyed but remained still, acting as if she didn't know about it. The others made gasps and looks of approval, making small comments like, "Good for him!" and "It's about time!"

Takeda, of course, didn't rejoice with the others. Instead his killing intent rose as he mumbled death threats under his breath, much to Tanimoto's displeasure, considering the boxer always stood behind him while he spewed his meaningless rambling.

"Lalalalaaa! Young love! So pure and truuuee!" Siegfried sang out, overcome with joy as inspiration came to him. "I must write this down!" he exclaimed to himself as he dashed around, only to start writing on Shinpaku's flag, to which Matsui was upset with, to say the least.

_"What?!"_ Renka's shrill, enraged voice rose above all the others, making most of the group fall silent. "No way! You're telling me that bimbo stole Kenichi right out from under my nose?!"

Honoka, where she'd latched onto Natsu's arm with her teeth, undeterred and not relinquishing her grip no matter how hard he shook his arm or tried to pry her off, finally let go so she could yell even louder than the Chinese adolescent. "ONII-CHAN'S GOING OUT WITH BIG BOOBS NOW?! OH, NOT ON MY WATCH! I'm still the most important woman in his life, so as such, I FORBID THIS! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Her infuriated voice reverberated throughout the entire room.

Renka's attention had been diverted toward Kenichi's little sister at the outburst. And, as the old aphorism stands, _"The enemy of my enemy is my friend,"_ Renka decided to form a little alliance with the girl. "I like the way you think," she nodded in approval.

Kisara tried to intervene. "Hey, back off and leave them be-"

Only to be interrupted as Renka turned to face her, her pigtails twitching in irritation. "_Excuse_ me?" Of course, with the movement of her hair, this gave her the appearance and demeanor of a kitten (she always purposely used this method against Kisara and Miu due to their immense love for felines), and any further argument Kisara had died on her lips as she fussed over Renka.

Meanwhile, back at the Ryozanpaku Dojo, Kenichi and Miu were having a sneezing fit while sparring, both apologizing as they tried not to fling snot all over each other. Sakaki, a little grossed out, began to back away with a hand protectively hovering over the top of his beer can.

"That's enough training for today! Have Kensei give you two an allergy pill or something," the Karate master exclaimed as he backed out.

Back at the Shinpaku Alliance, Niijima cleared his throat to get the members' attention. "Anyway, to make sure Kenichi doesn't screw anything up, I personally will go to the aquarium and keep tabs on them."

"So, in other words, you're going to spy on them," Kisara said with slight disgust.

"Please Kisara, I have much more class than that." Niijima adopted an offended look at her words. "I'm merely keeping an eye out for my best friend!"

"How kind of you, General!" various voices of the alien's lackeys rang out with admiration.

Even Siegfried spared a glance up from his songwriting to chime in, "Our Demon King is the most gracious and valiant!"

Ukita was thinking back to his talk with Kenichi on the hotel balcony at the D of D Tournament, how faithful and sincere Kenichi seemed when it came to his affections for Miu, and how Ukita had encouraged him. "Well, I'm happy for them. Aren't you, Freya?" he addressed the tan woman who happened to be the nearest person beside him. Kisara all but seethed. If Miu had been present, she would have no doubt formed a triangle shape with her hands, privy to the love triangle going on there.

"Y-yeah, well, I was the one who told Kenichi to ask her out in the first place!" Kisara blurted in a brief show of temper, eager to impress Ukita. Unfortunately, she'd yelled the statement loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room.

Renka, Honoka, and Takeda all shot daggers at the redhead, eerily, slowly turning to face her with darkened scowls on their countenances.

"Takeda... for the last time, _WOULD YOU STOP EMITTING KILLING INTENT BEHIND ME ALREADY?!_" Tanimoto shouted, his teeth ground together.

That's when all Hell broke loose in the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters.


End file.
